


Screw you

by Annebee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annebee/pseuds/Annebee
Summary: Coffee is very important to Stiles.





	Screw you

Extra classes ‘till 8pm should be forbidden, especially two weeks before midterms. Stiles bops his legs impatiently under his desk, much to the annoyance of the girl sitting next to hm. He doesn’t notice anyway; his eyes are fixed on the clock. He’s counting the seconds in his head.

Stiles ‘s had such a long day, filled with back to back classes. He longs for a steamy hot cup of coffee. And a long shower. The moment the clock strikes 8, Stiles is up and out of the lecture hall before any of the other students even finished packing.

He thinks this must be the fastest he’s ever run. Running track in high school has paid off at last. While his feet stomp on the concrete, he imagines the perfect cup of coffee. One as black as night, with steam coming off in thick clouds, preferably in a cup the size of his head.

When he arrives at his building, he foregoes the rickety elevator and sprints to the 3rd floor. He throws the door open with such a bang that it almost slams against his nose. With reflexes a cat would envy, Stiles grabs the door before it actually hits him in the face. He heads into the kitchen and goes straight for the cupboard where they store the boxes of coffee grounds. His hand darts out to grab…exactly nothing.

Stiles does a double take. There’s really no coffee there. He swears there was still coffee when he left for college this morning. He turns to the coffee maker in hopes that it was simply misplaced. No coffee there either, but what is that in the sink? An empty coffee mug and – Stiles holds a finger against it – still warm. As quick as lightning Stiles turns and nearly rips of the lid of the trash can in his haste to confirm this feeling of dread.

And there it is!  
Right on top lies an empty box of coffee.  
Stiles is furious. It’s the _one_ rule in this place. There should always be coffee.

Fuming, he takes his phone out and types up two words in all caps ‘SCREW YOU!’ and hits send. As soon as the message is out, he hears the turning of the lock and bolts for the door. His roommate, Derek, stands in the doorway reading something on his phone with a raised eyebrow. Stiles does not care what it is that makes Derek look so confused and goes right for it.

“Screw you, Derek Hale, screw you!” Stiles starts. He’s warming up to Derek a real piece of his mind, he even starts pacing the length of their little hallway. Derek looks up at the sound of Stiles’ voice.

“Screw you, oh man, screw you so much”, Stiles’ pacing makes him reach the end of the hallway and he turns around again. He looks up when he hears Derek shuffle. He’s holding something up. It’s a bag filled with boxes of coffee grounds.

“Oh man, I love you”, Stiles grabs the bag and races to the kitchen to start up the machine. A few long, _long_, minutes later, he’s clinging to a perfect cup of coffee. He hums around the rim of the cup while taking little sips.

“Screw you, Derek, you’re the best.”


End file.
